Tell Me What You See
by comptine
Summary: How we ended up sitting at the beach, wearing gypsy clothes, I will never know. I only remember Sokka dragging me to a carnival, Zuko getting piss drunk and kissing Katara –to Aang’s dismay- and a musician insisting that the song needed more cowbell. Tokk


_**Tell Me What You See**_

-

"I love sunsets." He mutters, his back leaning against my shoulder. My finger traces infinite circles into the sand. His toes wiggle on the ground and his heartbeat speeds up, obviously the Meathead is mildly excited by this "exciting" event.

"Because the sun _never_ rises." I say sarcastically. His chuckles are louder than the ocean gently lapping at the shore.

How we ended up sitting at the beach, wearing gypsy clothes, I will never know. I only remember Sokka dragging me to a carnival, Zuko getting piss drunk and kissing Katara –to Aang's dismay- and a musician insisting that the song needed more cowbell.

"You've never been curious?"

* * *

"Here Zuko! Have another one on me!" Sokka orders him another drink.

Zuko's stool wobbled as he wraps an arm around mine and Sokka's necks, pulling us close. "You guys are so great...why haven't you gotten together?" The blush explodes across my cheeks right away. Sokka laughs nervously while Zuko giggles drunkenly, swaying back and forth.

"I dunno..." I can feel Sokka look at me, I try to cover my blush by taking a sip of ale.

Zuko nods exaggeratedly before staggering to his feet. "Hey! Katara c'mere! I wanna tellya sometin." I feel his footsteps stumble over to Katara. Her heartbeat starts racing as his face falls onto her, kissing her. At the other end of the bar, Aang drops his drink and Sokka stands up, fists clenched at his sides.

My hand shoots out grabbing his wrist, holding him back. "Calm down, you knew it was going to happen."

He still stands, obviously torn between beating Zuko into a pulp and listening to me.

* * *

"Curious about what?" I ask. The ocean drifts on a breeze, bringing salt and fresh air into my nose. It scrunch my nose, Sokka's body shifts and he looks at my face.

"The sunset, haven't you ever wondered what it looked like?" Suddenly his finger pokes my nose. I slap the hand away. He laughs and turn away from me, back to the water.

"Yeah." I admit. "What does it looks like?"

"It's kinda hard to describe..." He squirms as I punch him.

"Tell me. No backing out now."

* * *

"Fine." He grumbles, as he swings back to sit at the bar his hand knocks a large glass of ale, right onto my shirt and pants.

"Sokka!" I get up, now sopping wet from old beer. He starts laughing, I punch him in the gut. "We have to find new clothes. Katara's a little occupied at the moment to help me."

He sobers at the Katara line. "Well...this is a show bar...there's got to be a costume room or something." He grabs my wrist and we weave through the crowd of people. Swaty bodies rub against me, but Sokka's grip remains firm as he tows me. Once or twice a hand drifts to my butt, squeezing it, followed by a drunken whoop.

That persons groin was never the same.

"Bingo." Sokka stands in front of a door. He pushes it open and shoves me inside, following and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's kinda...you know." He rubs the back of his head nervously. While he searches for a word a sit down, stretching my tired legs, crouching takes too much effort. "Red."

"What?"

"It's red." He repeats. His heartbeat remains steady. He's not trying to pull my leg.

"What in the world does red looks like?" I challenge.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." I pull at the clothing, trying to hide my self-consciousness behind a mask of disbelief. Sokka's feet pad around me, inspecting me.

"You look nice." He says. I blush and his heart spikes slightly.

"Let's get out of here before anyone sees me wearing this shirt. I can't believe it, out of every single shirt you picked one that shows my shoulders. I'm going to freeze to death or something." We open the door again. The bar has apparently gotten rowdier in the last five minutes. Songs are being sung at ridiculous levels and, as I send out vibrations, I can see Zuko and Katara still haven't broken apart.

"It's the middle of summer in the Fire Nation, I don't think your limbs will be freezing off any time soon." Again he takes me hand and leads me to an exit.

* * *

"Think of Zuko. Think of fire." I imagine him. Warm, angry and full of life.

"Okay." It makes mild sense. Zuko, fire, easy to understand, though I am still skeptical.

"That's red." I try to imagine a sky filled with, not Zuko, but what Zuko represents. Warmth fills my being and I breathe in. Sokka moves closer to me. We kneel, our knees touching, he takes my hands.

"That kinda makes sense, what about green?" I ask, trying to keep the excitement hidden from my voice.

"You, the earth, trees and bushes." Easy. The earth is my eyes, stable, powerful and fathomless. The warmth of red is dulled slightly as a green pushes in, adding a deeper feel to the world.

My heart starts beating faster. This is making sense, I'm starting to understand. "I get it! Yellow!"

Sokka's heart also beats faster and he holds my hands tighter, the joy in his voice clear. "Aang, Appa, the Air Temples." Less warm then red but still filled with freedom, open spaces and clarity.

The last colour gets caught on my tongue. It's the colour I've always wondered about. The one people talk about, describing their mood as well as things.

The sky.

The ocean.

His eyes.

"Blue."

"Me." His says it without hesitation.

"What?"

"Think of me."

* * *

"Where to?" I ask. The world is much calmer outside the bar. A few people lean against a wall, talking quietly. Catowls leap from roof to roof while Sokka and I wander around. My ears pick up faint music and I turn, trying to find the source. Sokka looks at me before his body turns towards the music.

"There's a carnival over there." His body suddenly fills with excitement, he starts breathing quickly, almost jumping up and down. "We should go dancing!"

"If we go dancing can we go home after that?" I ask.

"Yes!" So we were off. The carnival was filled with sounds and smells I'd never heard or smelt before. Sokka drags me through stands and even more people, though this time, no stray hands drift below my back.

Finally we reach the middle or the carnival. A band plays jovially and couples spin around and around, laughing happily. I start to drift towards the side but Sokka's voice calls me back, "Where are you going. You, and me, are dancing."

"I swear Snoozles if you make me danc-"

"You'll what?" I can hear him smirking, "Bury me into the ground? Not an effective threat anymore."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of blasting you fifty feet in the air." He laughs nervously. A silence stretches between us. I sigh, might as well get it over with, and offer my arm. "Let's dance."

He takes my hand, squeezing it while placing another hand on my waist. Slowly, his feet begin to move. Mine don't follow.

"You've never danced, have you?" His voice isn't mocking but I still blush. He takes my silence as a 'yes'. "It's easy. Just feel the beat and move your feet in time. 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3." I start following him. We start circling, I feel a grin spread across my face. The music infuses my senses and time itself loses meaning.

* * *

My hand reaches out. It touches his neck then starts towards his chin, tracing the jaw. Sokka's breath is held and his heartbeat is fast. How many times have I imagined this scene? Finally seeing his face for the first time.

His lips are chapped, probably for too many days spent under the Fire Nation sun.

His cheeks are warm, smooth and twitch as my fingers glaze over them.

His hair is soft, though tight as its pulled back in a wolftail.

His eyes close as my hand feels them.

I move closer to him, he copies the movement, breath sweet as he exhales.

Our lips meet.

* * *

"Done dancing?" He asks. The band's enthusiasm has dulled. We've moved closer as the songs has slowed, his hands sit on my back while my head rests on his chest. We separate, shuffling our feet awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm pretty bushed..." I say.

"Come over here, I say a beach on our way in, we can rest there for a bit." He walks away. I sigh contentedly and follow him.

* * *

"That kiss? Is that what a sunset is like?" I feel stupid for asking. He breaks the kiss but leans his forehead against mine.

"Sure. Let's go with that explanation." He kisses me again, pulling me closer.

I think I understand why he loves them so much

* * *

A/N

lol this was so ridiculous to write.

Anyway, this is based of a picture by RoninMaj, titled: _What do you see? _Check it ouuuut!

YES! ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!! GO ME!!

oh, and there's a new contest up!


End file.
